La propuesta del jardin
by A.J. Jasso
Summary: ¿Que sorpresa le tendra Elsa en un dia tan especial para ambas? One-shot Elsanna


ANTES QUE NADA LA HISTORIA DE FROZEN NO ME PERTENCEN,PERTENECEN A DISNEY

Ya habian pasado tiempo desde que Elsa y Anna se habian dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y que habian empezado una relacion mas halla que la de simplemente hermanas...los tabús no fueron un problema...todos los del Reino de Arendelle notaban a leguas lo profundamente enamorada que estaba la Reina Elsa de la peliroja,aun al querrer parecer fria y seria la reina no pudo esconder mas sus sentimientos sobretodo cuando era plenamente correspondida por la princesa y eso habia hecho que todos en Arendelle se pusieran contentos ya que ellos solo querian ver feliz a la pereja real mas ahora que Arendelle era mas prospero que nunca gracias a ellas,incluso Kristoff (que tardo un poco mas en entender por lo sentimientos que tenia hacia Anna )comprendio que la felicidad de ellas estaba una con la otra asi que termino siendo el mejor amigo de ambas chicas.

Y hoy mas que nunca era un dia especial,cumplian un año de estar juntas...asi que Elsa le habia preparado una sorpresa muy especial a Anna lo mas dificl de prepararla fue guardar el secreto y que Anna no se enterara porque ella siempre seguia a Elsa a todos lados y nunca se separaba de ella ,cosa que a la reina no le molestaba pero eso la habia obligado a pedirle ayuda a Kristoff que acepto despues de hacer comentarios en broma muy a su estilo y efectivamente este dia la estaba ayudando.

-Muy bien,¿recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer?-le pregunto por milesima vez-

-Si,si... me lo has repetido miles de veces-contesto despreocupado pero al ver la cara seria que Elsa le lanzaba puso lo ojos en blanco-Tengo que ir por Anna y distraerla hasta que salgan.

-Elsa reprimio una burla a la habilidad del hombre reno en repeticion-Muy bien...entonces dejame buscar a Anna,que no se te olvide lo que tienes que hacer...

Despues de eso Elsa se fue al castillo a buscar a Anna la cual encontro rapidamente y lo que le soprendio a Elsa es que Anna llevaba un gran ramo de flores.

-Elsa,te estaba buscando,te queria dar esto,las corte yo misma cerca del Fiordo especialmente para ti-dijo entregandole el ramo a Elsa y dandole un rapido beso en los labios-Feliz aniversario.

-Gracias amor,son muy lindas-le contesto sonrojada por el detalle-y respecto a nuestro aniversario,te iba a preguntar que si querias salir a una cena romantica cerca del Fiordo para celebrar...

-Claro...me tendre que poner vestido elegante ¿verdad?-le pregunto Anna con una pequeña mueca ya que la verdad no le gustaban mucho los vestidos elegantes.

-Elsa solto una risita ante la mueca de Anna-Preferentemente si,amor

-Esta bien...pero solo por ti-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla-¿a que horas saldremos?

-Bueno,yo decia mas tarde porque ahorita hay mucho trabajo y creo que Kristoff te esta buscando-dijo Elsa para despues de varios minutos y mas besos pudiera convencer a Anna a ir con Kristoff para verse mas tarde.

Ya cuando estuvo segura que Anna se habia ido Elsa inmediatemente fue a checar la ultimos detalles de la sorpresa cuando por fin todo estuvo perfecto para ella se dispuso a hacer un poco de trabajo real que termino rapidamente dandole un tiempo de mas para poder arreglarse bien asi tomo una ducha para relajarse y asi ponerse el vestido que habia elegido para ocasion...azul similar al de hielo que acostumbraba a usar pero con varios cambios como que este no tenian mangas ni capa haciendo que se viera mas su espalda haciendo que Elsa tuviera peinarse con el cabello suelto de lado para la ocasion.

Cuando estuvo lista se quedo un tiempo mas en su habtacion para descansar leyendo un poco hasta que un lleho sirviente y le anuncio que la princesa Anna ya habia llegado y que estaba terminandose de arreglarse y que la esperaba a pie de las escalera,Elsa verifico su aspecto antes de salir para ir a la escalera donde Anna la esperaba con un sencillo y elegante vestido verde que combinaba con ella haciendo que Elsa se quedara sin aliento al verla pero no tanto como Anna al ver a Elsa.

-Woah...estas hermosa-dijieron al mismo tiempo haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran y rieran al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estas lista,amor?-dijo Elsa al teminar de reir ofreciendole su mano a Anna

-Si-contesto Anna aceptando la mano de Elsa.

Mientras caminaban tomadas de la mano Anna no dejaba de lanzarle miradas discretas a Elsa que se veia hermosa que no se dio cuenta que no estaban caminando por el camino para ir al Fiordo se dio cuenta hasta que Elsa la descubrio mirandola.

-Elsa¿que pasa,este no es el camino al...-dijo Anna para disimular un poco mirando al frente.

Anna ya no pudo decir nada pues se habia quedado soprendendida al ver que enfrente de ellas habia un perqueño puente que cruzaba un lago que Anna no habia visto nunca y que llevaba a un pequeño jardin donde las esperaba una mesa solo para ellas y que aunque ya estaba oscureciendo este tenia luz que le daba un aspecto muy romantico.

-Espero que no te moleste comer al aire libre amor-le dijo Elsa contenta al ver la reaccion de Anna.

-Elsa,eso es muy...yo..quiro decir..yo-empezo a decir Anna aun soprendida al ver lo que habia preparado Elsa.

Elsa le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Anna haciendo que esta se soprendiera y se sonrojara y con un "vamos" Elsa se llevo a Anna al jardin donde pasaron la cena mas romantica de su vida(hasta entonces) entre besos discretos,cenando,haciendo cumplidos y ¿porque no? incluso Anna invito a Elsa a un baile improvisado al ver que las luciernagas del lugar habia salido haciendo que el baile y el lugar pareciera totalmente magico y estaban seguras que asi podian seguir toda la noche incluso toda la vida asi hasta que Elsa se detuvo en medio del baile mirando Anna con una sonrisa que derritiria a cualquier a mientras la tomaba ambas manos.

-¿Pasa algo Elsa?-pregunto Anna un poco confundida y perdida en esa sonrisa.

-Es que quiero decirte algo importante amor-empezo Elsa trantando de parecer segura pero totalmente nervios por dentro y continuo al oir un "Si,dime" de Anna-Yo bueno,pense que iba a saber que decirte llegado este punto..a me refiero es que,bueno yo...Anna tu sabes que te amo mucho,este año contigo ha sido lo mejor de mi vida,me haces muy feliz y sorprendentemente tu me amas a mi...me has amado incluso cuando yo no me amaba a mi,por eso...-dijo soltando las manos de Anna para tomar una cajita de la mesa que por la emocion de la palabras de Elsa no habia notado-,por eso...Anna,¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-termino diciendo abriendo la cajita mostrando asi un hermoso anillo de plata con piedra en forma de corazon del mismo color azul de los ojos de Elsa.

Anna tardo en reaccionar por todas las emociones que sentia,estaba muy feliz y emocionada que se empezaron a salir lagrimas de felicidad pura.

-Oh,Elsa-dijo lanzadose a abrazar a Elsa con toda la emocion que sentia-Si,si quiero...si quiero casarme contigo.

Se quedaron unos momentos mas asi hasta que se separaron y Elsa tambien con lagrimas de felicidad le puso el anillo a Anna como debia ser,para ambas todo era maravilloso y Elsa aun no creia que Anna hubiera aceptado casarse con ella porque con eso la habia hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo haciendo que no se puediera contener mas y le diera un beso en los labios, un beso que fue diferente a lo demas que se habian dado hasta ahora en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas porque era un beso cargado de muchos sentimientos pero tambien de algo,que quiza no era tan nuevo para ellas pero si algo que ya no podian controlar mas: pasion y deseo.

Despues de eso beso se separaron toda sonrojadas con la respiracion entre cortada y se quedaron viendose unos momentos en los cuales se notaba la mirada de deseo de cada una.

-Anna fue la primera en hablar-Elsa,yo...yo tambien quiero proponerte algo...-se acerco a la rubia y le dijo algo en el oido,algo que solo pudo escuchar Elsa haciendo que se tensara un poco.

Y sin mas tiempo que perder se fueron al castillo donde inmediatamente se dirigieron a la habitacion de Elsa,y ahi entre besos y caricias se entregaron a su amor completamente mientras que cada una en medio del extasis repetia el nombre de la otra hasta que caer exhaustas hasta despues del amanecer.

-Elsa,te amo...-fue lo ultimo que dijo Anna antes de caer dormida a causa de todo el cansancio.

-Y yo a ti...-le contesto Elsa dandole un tierno beso en la frente y sintiendo tambien el cansancio abrazo el cuerpo desnudo de su ahora prometida y se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños con una gran sonrisa por el futuro que se venia ante ellas.

FIN.


End file.
